


Welcome To The Club

by LarielRomeniel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Legion of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Len's back from the Legion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that popped in my head during a morning walk. Thanks to Jael for the beta!

“So, when Jax was doing his ‘Extreme Makeover: Waverider Edition,’ he couldn’t have done something about those damned beds in the Medbay?”

Sara smirked a little as she replaced the book she’d pulled from the high shelf in the Time Library. She turned on the ladder and sat on one of its steps as Leonard ambled into the room. “Gideon told him to leave the Medbay alone.”

He chuckled. “Probably doesn’t want any of us getting too comfortable in there.” He looked around the library, running a hand over the shelves as he walked toward her. “Jax did some nice work, but it’s gonna take me a while to get used to all the changes.”

“I know the feeling. Welcome to the club.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Club?”

She grinned. “The ‘I’ve Been Dead For A Year’ club.”

“Hmmm.” He reached the ladder and leaned against it with one foot on the bottom step. “You know, I’m a bit picky about the people I associate with.”

“Oh, it’s a very exclusive club.”

“Thought Palmer had been dead for a year.” He pulled himself up to stand on the ladder’s bottom step, still looking up at her but just that much closer.

“Ray was presumed dead for six months. Not enough time.”

“And what about Oliver Queen?” One more step up.

“Five years. Disqualified.”

He took one more step, so his eyes were level with hers. “So, who does qualify for membership?” he asked in a low tone.

“Like I said, it’s very exclusive,” she answered, her voice also dropping. “Just… me and you.”

He leaned toward her. “I like the sound of that.”

“I thought you would,” she said just before their lips met.

They could talk about bylaws later.


End file.
